familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Benjamin Graves (1645-1724)
}} Biography He was in the Colonial Wars as a member of Captain Thomas Wheeler's Company and fought against the Indians in July and August 1675. It is also noted that he was a soldier in King Philip's War in Captain Wheeler's Company and was in fights at Wicnaboag Pond and Brookfield, on 16 Aug. 1675. He served in Groton in Feb. 1675-1676, and his name appears again on the payroll 24 Aug. 1676. He and his brother John Graves of Sudbury, MA, with others, purchased on 20 May 1681 from Christopher Hall "all the mines and minerals of one kind or another found or to be found or that may be found on his land in Groton, MA at a place called Cold Spring near William Longby's house, with liberty to dig, delve or use the land and to erect buildings etc." Benjamin Graves did not move to Groton but continued to live at Concord until after 1681, and all his children except the last one were born at Concord (according to Concord Register, Book 1). Benjamin was apparently still living in Concord in 1684, since on a list of the second order of proprietors (in 1745) is included "David Comee, then living where Benjamin Graves lived in the year 1684." He moved to Saybrook, CT and lived at Pattaconke (northern part of Saybrook), where he bought land 25 Jan. 1703. He deeded half of his farm to his son Joseph on 18 March 1715, and certain lands to his son John of Killingworth, CT on 14 Sept. 1716. Records for Benjamin Graves The following records were found regarding Benjamin: November 4, 1716, Benjamin Graves, yeoman, for love and good will to loving son John, now resident of Killingworth, amessuage or tenement at Pottaco nk, with all the buildings, etc., bounded westerly by land of Joseph Graves, it being understood that Benjamin is to retain the life use of thesame. (John sold the property in 1724.) March 18, 1715, Benjamin Graves for love and affection to son Joseph deeded one-half the farm where I now dwell the westerly half (R-9). Old Saybrook was divided into three parts. The northern part was called Pattaconke (also spelled Pataconke and Pattaquonck). "The committee for highway improvements were to lay out a good and sufficient highway to the 'Great River' at the northward side of ye land formerly owned by Benjamin Graves in Pattaconke", action taken at Saybrook, 5 Jan. 1724/5. Old Saybrook is on the south shore of Connecticut, on Long Island Sound, at the mouth of the Connecticut River. Pattaconke was about 7 miles north of the mouth of the Connecticut River when a part of Saybrook. It is now the town of Chester, CT. Killingworth is about 5 miles west of Chester, and was originally a part of Clinton, CT until 1836. Clinton is on the south shore of Connecticut about 5 miles south of Killingworth, CT. The land in this area is hilly and rolling, with forests. The births of all the children except John were recorded in Concord Register, Book 1.